


Давай останемся?

by lenok_n



Series: Мошер [1]
Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenok_n/pseuds/lenok_n
Summary: Люди играют любовь, а после снимают её с себя вместе с гримом и костюмами, жмут партнёрам руки и возвращаются в реальную жизнь, забывая о них. Кэмерону то ли образ оказался слишком впору, то ли Фишер и в этом особенный.
Relationships: Noel Fisher/Cameron Monaghan
Series: Мошер [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758139
Kudos: 3





	Давай останемся?

Кэмерон просыпается в три ноль две, если верить экрану телефона, и больше не может уснуть. До рассвета ещё как минимум полтора часа, а до «я в порядке» – растянутая до упора линия жизни. Сегодня стартуют съёмки, и он не чувствует, что готов.

Он не хочет думать. Ни о Ноэле, ни о репетициях, ни о поставленной ими когда-то точке, которая почему-то стёрлась сама по себе. Ничего от его мыслей не исправится, только станет больнее в очередной раз, он знает, но с упорством мазохиста сдирает успевшую подсохнуть корку. Так – живее. 

Люди играют любовь, а после снимают её с себя вместе с гримом и костюмами, жмут партнёрам руки и возвращаются в реальную жизнь, забывая о них. Кэмерону то ли образ оказался слишком впору, то ли Фишер и в этом особенный.

Нет, конечно, Кэмерон такой не один. На запрос «романы, закрутившиеся во время съёмок», Гугл выдаёт тысячи ссылок, да и в актёрской среде слухи заменяют поздний завтрак. Он знает, что так бывает довольно часто. Погружение в образ, «проживание» персонажа и всё такое. Легче от этого не становится.

Всё должно было закончиться после пятого сезона. И так затянулось, рвало их обоих от «нельзя» до «невозможно», дарило передышку и снова скручивало нервные окончания. Ноэль ушёл, во всех возможных смыслах, и повзрослевший Кэмерон учил Йена, да и себя заодно, существовать отдельно – без оглядки на родной взгляд голубых глаз и уверенную руку на плече. У него почти начало получаться, когда Ноэль вернулся в сериал – и оказалось, что он ошибался, а «почти» – не считается. Сцены в доках были полным провалом с точки зрения разграничения себя и персонажа, которого играешь. Кэмерон слишком соскучился, Ноэль, кажется, тоже, и с первым же поцелуем всё словно стало как раньше. Но прощание на мексиканской границе оказалось очередной коробкой с двойным дном.

Кэмерон устал от себя-не-в-себе с диагнозом «Фишер».

Он злится на всех – на Уэллса, на сценаристов, на неё, иногда даже получается винить во всём Ноэля, но ненадолго. 

Он помнит своё сумасшедше-смелое: «Давай останемся?» в обескураженную тишину на том конце провода, помнит, как сорвался и выключил телефон, не дождавшись ответа. Зачем он позвонил? На что надеялся, если они давно всё выяснили? Это было глупо, ребячливо, да как угодно, но не хорошо. И сбрасывать входящие на следующий день – тоже. Ноэль был настойчив, но куда ему тягаться со страхом.

Кэмерон ведь ушёл из сериала, попрощался, потому что хотел замуровать и забыть эту часть своей жизни. Воссоединение Галлавич в тюрьме в конце девятого сезона уже было за гранью, он не знал, как смотреть и прикасаться, что говорить в перерывах и как делать вид, что их с Ноэлем никогда не связывало ничего, кроме работы, а речь шла лишь об одной сцене. Но это того стоило, потому что должно было стать завершением истории Йена и Микки. Вернуться же в одну экранную любовь, похоронив вторую под толщей самообмана, было бы слишком… Желанно, он признавал, лучше так, чем совсем без, но больно.

Однако если Кэмерон не мог получить своё, то лишать Йена шанса на счастье он не имел права. Не после того дерьма, в которое того окунули сценаристы.

Улыбку пошире, страхи отставить – сегодня в программе счастливы как будто бы вы.

Он же взрослый, успешный и знаменитый, почему тогда на Ноэля по-прежнему хотелось смотреть снизу-вверх и ежесекундно получать одобрение? Вести себя как ребёнок и требовать безоговорочного принятия? На расстоянии он мог сколько угодно провоцировать и привлекать внимание, ведь можно было удалить фото или твит в момент просветления – и никто ничего не докажет. Срываться же лицом к лицу с Фишером – совсем другой сорт самобичевания.

Они обсуждали сценарий десятого сезона, когда Кэмерон выдал:

\- Я наконец-то скажу, что люблю тебя... В смысле, Йен скажет Микки.

Он действительно это произнёс, а отмотать назад было невозможно.

Ноэль тогда не улыбнулся, не отмахнулся, мол, оговорился, с кем не бывает. Он смотрел слишком внимательно, будто знал, будто он – тоже, и Кэмерону показалось, что он был обнажён перед Фишером до последней шальной мысли. Может быть, тогда они оба вспомнили ту ночь в отеле, когда тихие признания Кэмерона заглушали орущий за стеной дабстеп, а Ноэль сцеловывал его дрожь с кончиков пальцев. Прошло столько лет, но Кэмерон до сих пор помнит то волнение и абсолютное, не влезающее в момент, счастье. Может, Ноэль вообще думал о чём-то другом, Кэмерону и раньше редко удавалось залезть к нему в голову, а сейчас этот навык был окончательно утрачен. Фишер не отворачивался, а Кэмерон так и не смог отыскать в панической пустоте внутри хотя бы намёк на шутку.

Неловкую тишину после той оговорки прервало появление Джереми, но Кэмерон и сейчас покрывается стыдливыми мурашками. И сам не знает, чего в этом парке аттракционов боится больше. Наверное, того, что, получив вновь столько Ноэля на съёмках, забудет о том, как это – быть без него. Не вспомнит, что он уже не его. Урвёт себе часть придуманных чувств и прикосновений, а дальше… Ничего дальше не будет. «Они» останутся в прошлом. И какая-то часть него всегда будет тлеть с «ними».

Возможно, когда-нибудь он сможет посмотреть на эту ситуацию иначе. Порадуется счастливым моментам, которые между ними были, без ощущения невосполнимой потери. Поговорит с Ноэлем при случайной встрече, и не придётся считать вдохи-выдохи после, чтобы успокоиться. Возможно, ещё кто-то особенный появится в его жизни и перекроет новыми чувствами шрамы от старых. Об этом порой думает та скромная часть Кэмерона, которая отвечает за оптимизм. Весь остальной Кэмерон прямо сейчас представляет, что совсем скоро он будет прижимать Ноэля к себе, целовать его и забывать, что все эмоции в глазах напротив обращены к Йену, а не к нему. И он с удовольствием потеряется в этой слабости, позволит её себе, чтобы Ноэль хотя бы таким образом был рядом. А о последствиях он подумает потом. Сейчас же ненужный будильник велит заканчивать с размышлениями и подниматься с кровати. Съёмочная площадка зовёт.


End file.
